


Green Light

by QueenHazieOfGotham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakups, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHazieOfGotham/pseuds/QueenHazieOfGotham
Summary: The war changed everything. Lives were lost. Lives that loads of people cared about. Lives of people that were loved. But at the same time, friends were gained. Realizations were made. Lives were changed.Harry has to make some choices.Draco has to accept some things.Ron has to make some choices about what he chooses to accept.





	Green Light

The war changed everything. Lives were lost. Lives that loads of people cared about. Lives of people that were loved. But at the same time, friends were gained. Realizations were made. Lives were changed.

 

Harry has to make some choices.

Draco has to accept some things.

Ron has to make some choices about what he chooses to accept.


End file.
